customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Concerts (battybarney2014's version)
All Barney concerts were took place at theaters and arenas in the world. Concerts (North America) Barney in Concert ' ' The first Barney live show that was took place at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas. Baby Bop makes her debut in the live show. It was released on home video on July 1, 1991 and re-released on VHS in 1992, 1996, 2000 and 2005. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2015, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2016). In 1992, Time Life Video released an audio cassette featuring all 19 songs from this video. The first Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Family Marathon in March 1993 on PBS. Gallery In Concert Photo.png|Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang IC Photo.png In Concert.png Watch a full video: Barney Live! in New York City ' ' The second Barney live show performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. BJ makes his first live appearance. It was released on home video to stores on August 3, 1994 and it also re-released on VHS to stores in 2000 from Lyrick Studios. This show features a new friend, The Winkster. The first time that Carey Stinson did Barney as a double, used only for "quick changes". Stinson would later do any live appearances and tours, until protraying the role on the television series of Barney & Friends in 2002. The only major Barney live show, not to tour. Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack album released on CD and cassette to stores in 1994, with all 27 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 soundtrack album. Gallery Barney Live Photo.png BLNYC.png|Barney with a microphone Ringmaster Barney.png|Ringmaster Barney Live in NYC.png Watch a full video: Barney's Big Surprise ' ' The first Barney national stage show tour and third Barney live show originally toured in the North America from 1996 until 1998. It was also toured in Mexico and the United Kingdom, the Middle East, Asia, Argentina and Brazil. It starts its tour at Will Rogers Memorial Center in Ft. Worth, Texas on September 10, 1996. It was filmed at Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina in 1997. It was released on home video on May 19, 1998 and it also re-released on VHS to stores in 2000. At the beginning, the first Barney stage show to feature a Barney Doll. This is the first stage show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Now, Carey Stinson did as the costume performer for Barney. This live show has its very own soundtrack album released on CD and cassette to stores and performances in 1997. The video of this stage show aired on PBS in 1998. The show featured the characters who were Professor Tinkerputt, Mother Goose, Old King Cole and more. Gallery Barney, BJ and Baby Bop at Tinkerputt's Toy Factory.png Barney at Tinkerputt's Toy Factory.png Barney's Big Surprise.png|North American tour (1996-1998) Barney's Big Surprise in Asia.png|Asian tour (2004) Barney's Big Surprise in Argentina.png|Argentina tour (2006) Brazil tour 2008.png|Brazilian tour (2007) Watch a full video: Barney's Musical Castle ' ' The second Barney national stage show tour and fourth Barney live show, which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. It starts its tour at the Reunion Arena in Dallas, Texas. It was filmed at the Rosemont Theatre in Rosemont, Illinois. It came to VHS and DVD to stores on March 6, 2001 and it was re-released by HIT Entertainment in 2004. This is last Barney live show to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney. A soundtrack album for the video of this live show was released on CD and cassette to stores in 2001, featuring all songs from this video. In 2012, it was performed at Singapore Expo 9. Gallery Barney holds a crown.png|Barney carries the king's crown Musical Castle Photo.png Musical Castle Live.png|North American tour (1999-2001) Asian tour.png|Asian tour (2005, 2006-2012) Puerto Rico tour.png|Puerto Rico tour (2007) Watch a full video: Barney's Colorful World ' ' The third Barney national stage show tour and fifth Barney live show originally toured in North America from 2003 until 2004. The tour was launched tonight at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. It begins performing at Mid South Coliseum in Memphis, Tennessee. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Brazil, Argentina and Mexico. The North American version of the show was presented by Toys "R" Us. It was filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona. The show was released on VHS and DVD to stores on September 14, 2004. This first major Barney tour has any new songs and to feature Dean Wendt as the voice of Barney. A soundtrack album for this live show was released on CD to stores on September 7, 2004. In the United Kingdom and Asia, it was also known as "Barney's Colourful World Live". Gallery Colorful World Live.png|North American tour (2003-2004) Argentina tour.png|Argentina tour (2007) bcw brazilian tour.png|Brazilian tour (2011) Watch this full U.K. video (not the U.S.) Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour ' ' The fourth Barney national stage show tour and sixth Barney live show first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama on January 21, 2006. The live show was originally supposed to be called "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory". The live show was released on home video, but it was created for named reasons. Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. A soundtrack album for the live show was released on CD to stores and performances. In 2008, It was performed at The Capitol Theatre in Horsham, England and at The City Theatre in Valletta. In 2009, it was performed in Ireland. In 2012, it performs at Abu Dhabi National Exhibition Centre (ADNEC). In 2013, it was performed at Qurum Amphitheatre in Muscat, Oman. Gallery ' Let's Go Live Tour.png|North American tour (2006) Barney Live Let's Go.png Barney European tour.png|European tour Barney Live in Malta.png|The cast and crew for the European tour Barney Oman tour.png|Dubai tour Barney Oman I Love You.png ' Watch a this video (not the full show, this is never created it to DVD!): Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! ' ' The fifth Barney national stage show tour and eleventh Barney live show being produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment. The show opened at the Cox Business Center in Tusla, Oklahoma and has toured the North America and Canada. The live show was released on DVD, but it was created for named reasons. The show ends its tour at the SRC Arena in Syracuse, New York on December 11, 2011. It was performed in Hong Kong on April 18, 2014. A soundtrack album was released on CD in 2011 and it was available for purchase at the show and in stores. Watch the commercial: Gallery ''' Birthday Bash Live.png|North American tour (2010-2011) Barney Live Birthday Bash.png|Promo image for Barney Live Barney Birthday Bash.png BLIC Holiday Photo.png Stage.png|The Stage Asia Tour 2014.png|Asian tour (2014) Concerts Outside North America '''Barney's Let's Imagine Live ' ' The seventh Barney live show originally performed in Asia and the Middle East from 2007 until 2010. Riff makes his actual Barney live appearance. The live show was released overseas on DVD and VCD, but it was created for named reasons. Gallery Let's Imagine Live.png|Asian tour (2007-2010) Watch this song from the live show (if this is an actual show): ' Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! - Live on Stage ' The eighth Barney live show that was performed in Manila in 2008. It was a promote the home video of the same name. The live show was released on DVD and VCD in Asia, but it was created for named reasons. Barney's Space Adventures ' ' The ninth Barney live show that toured in South America as Aventuras en el Espacio (Adventures in Space) in 2008. From 2010 until 2012, an English adaptation toured in different countries in Asia. The live show was released on DVD in Mexico, and the English version of the live show was released overseas on DVD and VCD, but they are created for named reasons. Gallery ' Asia tour.png|Asia tour (2010-2012) BSA.png South American tour.png|South American tour (2008-2009) ' Watch this preview: Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo ' ' The tenth Barney live show that was performed in Mexico from 2010 until 2011. The show's title and premise are inspired by the album Barney Rocks!, which had been released in 2010 in Latin America. The live show was released on DVD in Mexico, but it was created for named reasons. Gallery Barney Rocks en Vivo.png|Mexican tour (2010-2011) Barney himself BRECEV.png|Barney all himself on stage Watch this footage of the show from Mexico: Barney Live! World Tour - A Celebration! ' ' The twelfth Barney live show produced by Life Like Touring, under license from HIT Entertainment. It was directed by Troy Sussman. The show started on July 23, 2015 in the Western Region, United Arab Emirates. The first Barney live show ever to not use the voice actors from the Barney & Friends television series. Unfortunately, it is unknown who plays them at a moment. The live show was released overseas on DVD and VCD, but it was created for named reasons. Gallery World Tour.png|United Arab Emirates tour (2015) Barney World Tour.png Barney Live World Tour 2015.png Barney_Live_2015_Silly.jpg|The Cast Barney_Live_2015_Cast.jpg 11875539_105090173178040_1087450004_n.jpg Watch this glimpse from the show: Barney's Greatest Hits - Live on Stage The thirteenth Barney live show that started performing at Star Hall in Hong Kong on March 25, 2016. On September 9, 2016, the show will perform at The Theatre at Mediacorp. In the show, King Morado from Barney's Space Adventures has returned. The live show was released overseas on DVD and VCD, but it was created for named reasons. Gallery Greatest Hits 2016.png|Asian tour (2016) Barney Greatest Hits 2016.png Greatest Hits at Star Hall.png King Morado in Barney's Greatest Hits.png|King Morado in "Barney's Greatest Hits" Watch the commercial for the live show: Live Attractions (North America / Outside North America) A Day in the Park with Barney ' ' The Barney live stage show attraction that was opened at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando on July 10, 1995. In 1996, a Christmas version of the show as A Holiday in the Park with Barney was first performed. The regular version/Christmas version were released on home video, but they are created for decided reasons. A soundtrack album for the regular version/Christmas version were released on CD and cassette to the gift shop and retail stores. It also features Mr. Peek-A-Boo and Mrs. Peek-A-Boo in the show. Since May 2015, a Barney doll (from the show's gift shop) has been added to the performance. Gallery Barney Universal Studios.png|Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Mr. Peek-A-Boo USF.png Universal.png Christmas version.png|Christmas version Mr. Peek-A-Boo in A Day in the Park with Barney.png|Mr. Peek-A-Boo in "A Day in the Park with Barney" Watch this full actual show: Barney's Theatre ' ' The attraction at the U.K. theme park Alton Towers in Staffordshire, England in the United Kingdom. Barney and his friends BJ and Baby Bop performed a live show in Barney's Theatre. The theatre was located in the Cred Street (now Cloud Cuckoo Land) part of the park. A Christmas version of this live attraction was made and performed in 2002. The regular version/Christmas version of the Alton Towers live attraction were released overseas on home video, but they were created for decided reasons. Gallery Screen_shot_2011-03-12_at_11.37.15_AM.png|Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop singing in Barney's Theatre Watch the full video (with few glitches):